


Misunderstanding (Karkat x Reader)

by AlexSpring



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSpring/pseuds/AlexSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a HUGE flush crush on your moirail, Karkat. When he texts you, you fear the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding (Karkat x Reader)

Misunderstanding  
Karkat x Reader

  
***Warning! Swearing is involved.***

 

You are sitting in a tree, reading your favorite book. You have been sitting there all day and had gotten through a hearty portion of it. You had gotten to a rather interesting part when you heard your name.

 

“(f/n)!” a familiar voice yells. You jump, almost falling out of your tree. You close the book with some force, and peek out from the leaves to see who was calling you.

 

You see your longtime friend, Karkat Vantas, a troll from a different planet. You were surprised when he chose you to be his moirail, which you took with pride. Although, it made you sad in a way. It was sort of like being friend-zoned, wasn’t it?

 

You sigh. “Yes, Karkat?”

 

You hear a sigh of relief in response. “I’ve been looking for you all day! What the fuck happened to you? I’ve been worried sick!” Karkat yells. You toss your book onto the ground, which takes him aback. You jump from the high branch that you’re on to a lower one, and then jump down to the ground. Karkat has a scowl on his gray face, and you smile.

 

“What do you need?” you ask. Karkat’s scowl leaves and he looks away, and slight blush forms on his face. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, but ends up not responding. His shoulders sag, and he shakes his head. Something isn’t right.

 

“Nothing.” He says blandly. You try to reach out to him, but he cringes. You feel a pang in your heart.

 

“Do you want to watch a movie, then?” You try to yank something, and emotion, even anger, out of him. He seems dull when he looked at you. He shakes his head.

 

He pulls something out of his pocket, and you can tell he fakes it. “I have to go, Gamzee needs me,” he says. You nod and walk him back to your house. He doesn’t say goodbye when he leaves.

 

~Time Skip~

You are asleep in your bed. You had your TV turned on and were watching old Adam Sandler movies. Eventually, you had fallen asleep. You didn’t wake up until your phone blasted out “Wannabe” by The Spice Girls. You growl at the song. Karkat had demanded that it be his ringtone, so you had obliged.

 

You look at the screen.

 

_LOOK, I KNOW THAT YOU MIGHT FUCKING HATE ME FOR THIS, BUT I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING._

 

Your stomach drops as you wait for the next message.

 

_I GUESS I DON’T WANT TO RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP, BUT THIS IS FUCKING KILLING ME._

 

You feel tears prick at your eyes.

 

_I DON’T WANT TO BE MOIRAILS ANYMORE._

 

You feel the tears overpower you. Your crush—or flush crush, as Karkat put it— hated you. You knew it that’s why he didn’t want to talk to you earlier. He was disgusted by your presence.

 

You turn off your phone as the next message alerts you. You throw your phone somewhere—you don’t know where—and turn off your TV. You curl into a ball, and cry yourself to sleep.

 

~Time Skip~

 

It had been three days since you had been outside. Kanaya had continuously tried to check on you, but to no avail. You never let her in, and all you did was stay in your bed. From time to time you would get up to go to the bathroom or to eat some junk food you had lying around, or to get another box of tissues, but other than that, you stayed in bed.

 

That was, until he came.

 

He knocked at the door a few times, but he never left. He’d yell things at you like, “(f/n), I know your fucking home,” or “Did I fuck up?” you didn’t respond, not until it was nightfall.

 

You swing open the door, your eyes bloodshot and tear stained. Karkat’s red eyes widen in surprise and he tries to pull you towards him. You step away, and try not to cry.

 

“What do you want?” you whisper. Karkat looks at you sadly.

 

“(f/n), what the fuck is wrong? What the fuck did I do?” Karkat says. You hear anger start to rise in his voice.

 

“I don’t know why you’re here if you don’t want to be moirails anymore and you hate me so much.” You cry. He looks at you with anger and shock. He grabs your wrist when you try to close the door.

 

“Where the fuck did you get that? I never said I hated you, (f/n)!” Karkat growls. You look at him, anger rising within you.

 

“I got your stupid text, Karkat! I know that you don’t want to be moirails anymore and that I might hate you for what you were going to tell me!” you yell, your voice rasping from the lack of use. Karkat stares at you. He lets go of your wrist.

 

“Did you even fucking bother to read the rest of my fucking text?” he asks. You grumble.

 

“Why would I if all you were going to do is deny me!” Karkat stares at you.

 

“Deny you…?” his eyes widen. “(f/n), do you—”

 

You cut him off. “Yes, Karkat! I like you! I’ve liked you since we first met! I hated being your moirail because I’ve always wanted more! Are you happy?” Tears run down vividly on your face, and Karkat pulls out his phone. You stare at him. He scrolls down and shows you the screen.

 

_LOOK, I KNOW THAT YOU MIGHT HATE ME FOR THIS, BUT I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING._

 

_I GUESS I DON’T WANT TO RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP, BUT THIS IS KILLING ME._

 

_I DON’T WANT TO BE MOIRAILS ANYMORE._

 

_I WANT TO BE MATESPRITES._

 

You stare at the screen. Your heart was racing a million miles per hour at what you were reading. Karkat waits.

 

“I—”

 

“Didn’t bother to read it all the way through? Yeah, I guess that sounds like you,” Karkat gives a sad smirk.

 

“Karkat, I’m so—“

 

Karkat puts his arms around you, and hugs you tightly. You hug back, and few of letting go. Karkat pulls away first. You try to pull away farther, but you’re stopped. You look at Karkat, about to speak, but you are silenced. Karkat’s lips on yours are soft and warm, unlike what you expected. You soften in to the kiss, and Karkat pulls away.

 

“Matesprites?” you ask. Karkat smiles.

 

“Matesprites.”

 

“Karkat, do you want to watch the rest of my Adam Sandler movies with me?”

 

Karkat scoffs. “What kind of question is that?”

 

And you watched Adam Sandler movies with your new matesprite, Karkat Vantas.

 

Life couldn’t be better.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt for characters... and idk. Tell me what you think!


End file.
